


Притворяйся, пока не получится

by JakeJensen, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Миди G-PG-13 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Skinny!Steve, fandom evanstan 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakeJensen/pseuds/JakeJensen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив Роджерс был на самом большом количестве провальных свиданий вслепую из всех, о ком он когда-либо слышал. Но он не смог отказать своему боссу, когда тот устроил ему еще одно.</p><p>Перевод <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3600837">Fake It Till You Make It</a> by 74days</p>
            </blockquote>





	Притворяйся, пока не получится

— В последний раз ты сказал, что это в последний раз, — сказал Стив, сидя в маленькой комнатке для персонала за магазином, в котором работал. — Серьезно, я полностью уверен, что помню, как ты обещал больше ничего для меня не устраивать, — заметил он.

Тор заметно смутился, а затем его лицо озарила широкая улыбка.

— Ох, Стивен, но в этот раз я уверен.

— Ты был уверен в тот последний раз. 

— И в этот раз я уверен тоже, — сказал Тор, откидываясь на спинку пластикового кресла и широко разводя руки. Он был в миллион раз больше Стива, у которого были почти птичьи конечности и который оставался тощим, как бы много не ел. Но Тор никогда не заставлял Стива чувствовать себя «маленьким человеком», в отличие от других людей, игнорировавших или не замечавших его. Тор был хорошим другом, и то только потому, что у Стива было не много хороших друзей, так что он согласился на свидание вслепую. Стив не ожидал, что из-за этого Тор посчитает своей персональной миссией с кем-нибудь (кем угодно!) его свести. 

— Он друг Джейн, — сказал Тор. Стиву нравилась Джейн — она была немного ниже его самого и встречалась с Тором почти с того самого дня, когда ее перевели в «Гениальный бар» в торговом центре, где они все работали. Стив и Тор работали во «Все для отдыха», предлагающем все для походов и активного отдыха. Тор был управляющим, а Стив его заместителем, и у них была большая дружба, которую Стиву терять не хотелось. — Она рассказывала о своем свободном друге, — Тор улыбнулся. — Он тоже здесь работает. На фудкорте. 

— Точно, — Стив кивнул. — И этот раз будет последним, так?

— Даю тебе слово, — соврал Тор.

***

— Он работает во «Все для отдыха» на верхнем этаже, — сказал Брюс. Вообще-то, он не работал в «Венском солдате» — депрессивно названном лотке с хот-догами на фудкорте, он работал в «Большой Зелени», торгующей органическими соками, сделанными на заказ. Брюс всегда пикантно пах цедрой, в то время как Баки провонял конденсатом от ход-догов и печалью. Его униформой были камуфляжные штаны, темно-зеленая футболка и псевдо-тактическая безрукавка с принтом на груди. Нет, ну серьезно?..

— Я абсолютно уверен, что ты обещал мне это в прошлый раз, который так же был последним разом, когда ты меня с кем-то сводил, — напомнил Баки. — В этом году я был на большем количестве свиданий, чем за всю жизнь, а еще только март.

Брюс выглядел смущенным. В основном Брюс так выглядел всегда, и это не было чем-то новым.

— У Тони есть друг в «Гениальном баре», — сказал он, и Баки поднял ладони в ужасе.

— Нет! — запротестовал он. — Вынужден тебя остановить. Во-первых, мы оба согласились, что Тони больше не разрешается устраивать для меня свидания. Никогда больше. А во-вторых, я знаю, что у Тони нет никаких друзей. 

— Тони работает с Джейн, которая встречается с Тором, который работает с тем парнем, с которым, по нашему мнению, ты должен встретиться.

— А ты с ним знаком?

— Лично нет, — ответил Брюс, поднимая руку, чтобы остановить Баки. — Но я знаком с Джейн, а она миленькая. 

***

Несмотря на то, что он уже сходил на пять миллионов свиданий за последние три месяца, Стив все еще волновался, прежде чем встретиться с кем-то новым. Бар, куда ходило большинство работников торгового центра на выходные или после тяжелого рабочего дня, как Стив знал, был отличным нейтральным местом для первой встречи. Он знал о парне, с которым собирался встретиться, примерно ничего, кроме того, что тот работал в «Венском солдате». Этого и в самом деле было недостаточно. 

В баре было тихо — это и правда не было тем типом места, где хотелось бы провести пятничный вечер после работы. Стив бегло огляделся вокруг и не увидел никого, кто бы выглядел так, будто работал в этом торговом центре (у них был отсутствующий взгляд, как у безумных дронов), а затем отправился в бар.

— Вечера, Стиви, — сказал Клинт, как всегда улыбаясь. Клинт знал большинство народа из торгового центра, потому что управлял ближайшим к нему баром, но он так же запоминал имена и заказы, несмотря на постоянную перестановку большинства магазинов. — Очередное свидание?

— Ага, — Стив вздохнул, залезая на высокий барный стул. Он выглядел слишком молодо, чтобы пить алкоголь, но Клинт никогда не спрашивал его документы — это значительно отличалось от всех тех мест, куда он обычно ходил. 

— Чувак, это уже двенадцатое свидание с начала года.

— Спасибо за напоминание, — огрызнулся Стив, добавив «спасибо», когда Клинт пододвинул к нему бутылку пива с кусочком лайма на горлышке.

— Эй, может в этот раз все выгорит, — сказал Клинт, собираясь вернуться к протиранию барной стойки. — Если он будет совсем стремным, закажи ром с колой, и я сделаю для тебя срочный телефонный звонок.

Стив кивнул и мысленно поблагодарил небеса за то, что Клинт Бартон был хорошим парнем, на которого можно было положиться в такие неловкие моменты. 

***

Баки зашел в бар и сощурился, привыкая к тусклому освещению. Ему нравилось заведение Клинта. Оно было достаточно недалеко от торгового центра, что было удобным для того, чтобы пойти выпить после работы, и достаточно дешевым, чтобы себе это позволить.

— Хей, Бак, — поприветствовал его Клинт, уже направляясь за пивом, сорт которого Баки любил больше всего, с кусочком лайма на горлышке. — Не видел тебя здесь уже пару недель.

— Нужно было платить аренду, чувак, — пожаловался Баки, садясь на стул. Несколько стульев поодаль сидел худой парень, потягивающий пиво и косящийся на входную дверь каждый раз, когда та открывалась. — Ты же знаешь, как это бывает.

Не то чтобы Клинт обслуживал несовершеннолетних в своем баре — Баки представлял, каким волшебным должно было быть поддельное удостоверение личности, чтобы Клиент закрыл на него глаза.

— Конечно, — согласился Клинт. — Что привело тебя сюда сегодня вечером?

— У меня свидание, — Баки вздохнул. — Друг моего друга. А я не хотел показывать себя с плохой стороны, — от него не укрылось то, как Клинт покосился на парня, сидящего неподалеку. 

— Ох, тогда ты здесь, чтобы встретиться со Стивом, — сказал Клинт, кивнув на парня. — Ему не везет еще похлеще твоего, так что может у вас что-нибудь и получится.

Баки посмотрел на парня и моргнул.

— О черт, ну нет! — зашипел он. — Он ведь выглядит как старшеклассник. 

— А еще он не глухой, — парировал парень, не отрывая взгляд от бутылки, и Баки сглотнул. — Без обид, Клинт.

— Все в порядке, чувак, все в порядке.

— О, вот дерьмо.

***

Стиву хотелось уйти. Парень, который пришел, выглядел горячо, но не в том смысле горячо, как нравилось Стиву. Он был слишком мужественным, слишком высоким и выглядел так, будто был первым в списке популярных парней из своего тренажерного зала. И вдобавок ко всему, сам Стив очевидно был не в его вкусе — видимо, потому что слишком молодо выглядел. Стив глотнул еще немного пива. Некоторые из тех, с кем он ходил на свидания, думали, что это горячо — молодо выглядящий парень, даже если парень на самом деле был вполне взрослым.

— Привет, — сказал парень, сидя на стуле по левую сторону от него. — Эм, прости за это. Баки Барнс.

— Ничего, — ответил Стив, все еще не отводя глаз от пива. — Стив Роджерс.

— Ты работаешь во «Все для отдыха», правильно? — спросил Баки, очевидно пытаясь выкрутиться из неприятной ситуации. Заранее зная, что это свидание не приведет ни к чему иному, кроме как к паре выпитых от неловкости бутылок пива, прежде чем они с Баки извинятся друг перед другом и разойдутся, Стив кивнул.

— Ага. Слушай, я знаю, что это пустая трата времени, окей? — сказал он, посмотрев на Баки. Он ненавидел смотреть людям в глаза, а Баки, наверное, был не меньше чем на фут выше его сорока трех килограмм. — Мы можем просто сказать людям, что это не сработало и покончить с этим? Ты не в моем вкусе, и я чертовски уверен, что я не в твоем. Глупо просто сидеть тут и притворяться целый час.

— Я не в твоем вкусе? — спросил Баки, выглядя обиженным. — И ты ведь ни черта не знаешь, что мне нравится. 

Стив вздохнул.

— Слушай, это мое двенадцатое свидание с начала года. Мои друзья думают, что помогают. А я не хочу тратить твое время, вот и все. Если ты хочешь сидеть здесь, неловко пить пиво час с чем-то, я не собираюсь тебя отговаривать. Но мы оба знаем, что это ни к чему не приведет. 

***

Баки вдруг понял, что мелкий засранец был прав. Да быть такого просто не могло, чтобы они сошлись — тот был слишком маленьким, слишком худым и пиздецки дерзким. А вся эта штука со свиданием уже провалилась.

— Достаточно честно, — только и смог сказать Баки. — Двенадцатое свидание?

— Каждую пятницу с Нового года, — ответил Стив, делая еще один глоток.

— Вот дерьмо, чувак, — сказал Баки, забирая свое пиво. — Это еще хуже, чем у меня. Ты мой номер девять.

— Знаешь, чего я хочу?

— Чего?

— Провести пятничный вечер в своей квартире. С пивом, какой-нибудь пиццей и может даже с Halo. Без ощущения, что я кому-то отказываю. Тор иногда смотрит на меня так, будто я потерявшийся щенок, и ты знаешь, что не сможешь ему отказать.

— Брюс такой же. Он выглядит так расстроенно, когда говоришь ему нет, — Баки отпил пива. — А я даже не хочу этого гребаного бойфренда, — признался он. — Я всего лишь хочу потратить выходные на сон, не вонять хот-догами, и, может быть, посмотреть что-нибудь по Нетфликс.

— Но никто не слушает, — согласился Стив. Их пиво внезапно оказалось допито.

И вскоре барная стойка была завалена пустыми бутылками.

***

— Ты знаешь, — заплетающимся языком сказал Баки, подбирая орешки со стойки. — Знаешь, что самое отстойное?

— Хмм? — пробубнил Стив. Перед глазами все плыло. Он не мог вспомнить, спрашивал ли Баки его номер или нет. Он так не думал, потому что тот был слишком пьяным.

— Чувак, я не хочу говорить Брюсу, что он меня злит, ведь у меня не так много здесь друзей, но я хочу, чтобы он перестал меня с кем-то сводить.

— Та же фигня, — согласился Стив. — Тор мой босс. Насколько жалко это звучит? Он мой босс и он мой единственный друг.

— Черт, это жестко, чувак, — Баки согласно кивнул. — Но я работаю в «Венском солдате», и тебе меня не переплюнуть.

Стив насмешливо фыркнул.

— Вчера я продал палатку человеку, который вернулся сегодня, чтобы сказать мне, — Стив всхлипнул, — сказать мне, что она сломана. Потому что он даже не посмотрел на картинку, когда распаковал ее, — он сделал глоток. — Он не знал, что ему нужно будет ее собрать. И мне пришлось вернуть ему деньги.

— Венский. Солдат.

Стив снова рассмеялся.

— Но ты можешь есть бесплатно, так ведь?

— Ага, — Баки поморщился. — Ты можешь съесть столько сосисок, сколько сможешь. А через неделю ты блюешь дальше, чем видишь, и клянешься, что никогда в жизни не притронешься к хот-догам, — он помолчал. — Но зато почти все дни у меня бесплатные напитки в «Большой Зелени», — он снова замолчал и покачался на стуле. — Знаешь, что мне нужно?

— Что? — с трудом отозвался Стив. Голова у него все еще кружилась. Он весил всего ничего, а уже успел выпить больше, чем должен был.

— Бойфренд.

— Ты же сказал… — попытался Стив и сощурился. — Ты же сказал, что не хочешь бойфренда?

— Я и не хочу, — Баки улыбнулся, свернув белоснежной улыбкой. — Мне нужен ненастоящий бойфренд.

Стив поморгал.

— Это… Это… — он сглотнул. — Гениальный план. 

***

Похмелье убивало Стива. Ему нужно было открывать магазин в субботу, и он явно не должен был не спать всю ночь и пить вместе со своим неудавшимся потенциальным парнем. К тому времени, когда появился Тор, выглядящий как сверкающий лучик солнца, Стив чувствовал, что вот-вот отключится.

— Ох, Стивен! — сказал Тор, заходя в магазин. — Ты бледный, как смерть. 

— Спасибо, — сумел ответить Стив, прежде чем уронить голову на прилавок. — Только это я и хотел услышать, — Тор рассмеялся, и это не было приятным звуком, потому что Стив понял, каким громким был на самом деле смех Тора.

— Сходи в «Большую Зелень» — сказал Тор, хлопая его по плечу. — Спроси у продавца лекарство от похмелья, — посоветовал он. — Оно спасало меня много раз. А я присмотрю за магазином, пока ты не вернешься. 

Стив кивнул и направился на нижний этаж. Фудкорт был огромным и состоял примерно из двадцати разных блоков и множества киосков. Рано утром там было тихо, но ближе к ланчу уже было негде присесть — без разницы, что бы ты не купил. «Большая Зелень» была киоском, в котором могли работать только два человека. Стиву он нравился, но ему не нравилось платить девять баксов за напиток, когда за те же деньги он мог купить обед с напитком в точках с фастфудом.

Как бы то ни было, он знал, что Тор ручался за их напитки, и, соотнеся с количеством алкоголя, которое мог за ночь выпить его босс, подумал, что тот наверное прав.

На парне, сидящем за стойкой, была светло-фиолетовая рубашка, выглядящая слегка помятой, а его темные волосы вились в беспорядке и напоминали нимб. Когда Стив приблизился, парень сел прямо и улыбнулся. Стив заметил, что у него была искренняя приветливая улыбка. 

— Эм, привет, — сказал он, разглядывая «меню», которое почти полностью состояло из фруктов. — Тор послал меня сюда попросить лекарство от похмелья.

Парень кивнул и поднялся.

— Ты Стив, верно? Работаешь в магазине с палатками на верхнем этаже? — спросил он, набирая кучу разных фруктов и забрасывая их полностью в большую соковыжималку.

— Эм, ага, — ответил Стив. — Прости, голова… Ужасно чувствует себя этим утром.

Парень рассмеялся.

— Даже не сомневаюсь в этом. Баки иногда забывает, что не каждый сможет выпить столько же, сколько он сам, — он замолчал. — Но это должно помочь, — он начал нарезать в соковыжималку траву (траву?). — Немного витаминных добавок и ты будешь как новенький.

Осознание, что это должно быть Брюс — парень, про которого Баки упоминал прошлой ночью, заняло у Стива чуть больше времени. Он смутно мог припомнить, что о нем вообще говорилось.

— Похмелье?

— Ага. 

— Мы все через это проходили, — Брюс пожал плечами и добавил парочку шотов зеленого… чего-то… в два пластиковых стаканчика. — Самое лучшее средство от похмелья по эту сторону Кубы, — сказал он, протягивая Стиву один из них. — Поверь мне на слово.

— Сколько стоит? — спросил Стив, делая глоток. Содержимое на вкус было… зеленым. Серьезно, у него не было других определений, чтобы описать вкус. Зеленое. Полезное, слегка терпкое, но в основном — зеленое. 

— За счет заведения, — ответил Брюс, отмахиваясь от бумажника Стива. Из прошлых походов в этот бар Стив знал, что варево в его руке было не из дешевых, поэтому он опустил банкноту в десять долларов в банку с чаевыми. Если оно сработает, то окупит каждый потраченный цент.

— Эм, почему бы тебе не отнести второй стаканчик Баки? Он выглядит так же плохо, как и ты. 

*** 

У Баки раскалывалась голова. Его уже подкараулил Брюс, чтобы по-дружески, не агрессивным тоном выведать, как прошло его свидание. Где-то посреди своего путанного ответа Баки подумал, что может сказать, что собирается на еще одно свидание — все, что угодно, лишь бы заставить Брюса не устраивать ему новые встречи. Так что когда он увидел подходящего к нему Стива, крошечного, мелкого, совсем не в его вкусе и выглядящего как дерьмо, Баки не был уверен, хотелось ему поприветствовать его или спрятаться.

— Привет, — проговорил Баки. Запах гриля уже заставлял его чувствовать тошноту, и он не собирался работать сегодня полную смену. 

— Эм, Брюс велел мне отнести тебе это, — проговорил Стив, сначала осмотревшись вокруг. В его руке было одно из запатентованных Брюсом лекарств от похмелья, и при виде его Баки вздохнул с облегчением. 

— Спасибо, — сказал он, забирая стакан. Баки посмотрел на Стива — его и без того бледная кожа выглядела еще более нездоровой, чем прошлой ночью. — Я не должен был так напиваться в ночь перед работой, — заметил он. — Прости, что втянул тебя в это.

Но Стив лишь пожал плечами.

— Я не должен был пить, если бы не хотел, — он поморщился и сделал еще один глоток. — Но теперь сожалею об этом, — он вздохнул. — Но, в любом случае, пора возвращаться на работу. 

— Ага, — ответил Баки и кивнул, когда Стив поднял свой стаканчик и, отсалютовав им, ушел. 

***

К обеду сарафанное радио торгового центра разнесло повсюду слухи о том, что Стив Роджерс из «Все для отдыха» встречается с Баки Барнсом, работающим в «Венском солдате». Они ходили пропустить пару стаканчиков прошлой ночью, а на следующее утро Стив спустился на фудкорт, чтобы пожелать Баки хорошего дня. И они вместе пили смузи. 

*** 

Стив вытирал пол в магазине, когда кто-то постучал в стеклянную дверь, закрытую для посетителей. Он обернулся, уже готовый указать на табличку «Закрыто», но увидел Баки. Тот выглядел менее бледным, чем утром — Стив все же запомнил, что эта штука с соком и вправду сработала.

Прислонив швабру к прилавку, он открыл дверь.

— Привет, — сказал он, но Баки прервал его, зашипев.

— Все думают, что мы встречаемся!

Ответ Стива был твердым и уверенным.

— Нет, они так не думают, — сказал он. 

— Чувак, я не шучу. Тони из «Железа» спустился на фудкорт перед самым закрытием, чтобы спросить, собираюсь ли я сегодня встречаться со «своим новым мальчиком», а Джейн из «Гениального бара» просто зашла сказать, как прекрасно, что мы с тобой друг друга нашли.

Стив похлопал глазами. Улыбающееся весь день лицо Тора сегодня было слишком не к месту, но его улыбки были теплее, чем обычно.

— Я ничего не говорил, — сказал он в свою защиту. — Я ведь уже сказал тебе, что это не сработает.

— Да, я знаю,— Баки отмахнулся от него, и Стив посчитал это раздражающим. — Но… Чувак. Я знаю, что был пьян прошлой ночью, но вся эта штука с фальшивыми бойфрендами может получиться. Уже почти все знают, что мы встречаемся. Мы можем просто позволить им думать, что это правда. И тогда больше никаких свиданий вслепую.

— Это же не романтическая комедия, — напомнил Стив. — И я не собираюсь врать своим друзьям.

— Это не ложь, — сказал Баки, прислоняясь к дверному косяку. — Думай об этом как о… не разубеждении в их предположениях. Чувак, я не могу пойти на очередное свидание.

И в этот момент Тору конечно же понадобилось выйти из комнаты для персонала, чтобы увидеть Баки, стоящего у двери.

— Ох! — сказал он слишком громко для пустого магазина. — Это должно быть Баки.

— Эм, — начал Стив, а Баки снова его прервал.

— Привет, чувак, — улыбнулся тот, отталкиваясь от косяка и подходя к Тору с вытянутой рукой. — Ты, должно быть, Тор, правильно? Стив мне много о тебе рассказывал, — Баки улыбнулся. — Встречаешься с Джейн из «Гениального бара»?

Тор засветился, принимая руку Баки и крепко пожимая ее в ответ. Стив знал, что Тор часто забывал о собственной силе, и когда Баки поморщился от того, как рука Тора соприкоснулась с его плечом, испытал странный прилив удовольствия.

— Это я! — светился в улыбке Тор. — Ты здесь, чтобы позвать Стивена на второе свидание так скоро?

Баки на мгновение затих.

— А как же, — он кивнул. — Как насчет этого, Стиви?

— Конечно, — выдавил из себя Стив и получил в ответ две лучащиеся улыбки. 

*** 

Баки знал, что Стив был разозлен, но вся эта ситуация была идеальной — как только он узнал, что все сработало, они оба будут в порядке.

— Слушай, это ведь не настоящее свидание, — объяснил он. — Мы просто скажем людям, что общаемся.

Это было идеальной отмазкой.

— Мне не нравится врать друзьям.

— Держу пари, ходить на свидания вслепую нравится тебе еще меньше, — заметил Баки, когда увидел противоречивое выражение на лице Стива. — Все, чего я сейчас хочу, это пойти домой и проваляться на диване в домашней одежде до утра понедельника. Уверен, тебе хочется сделать то же самое.

Стив кивнул, несколько раз выдохнув.

— Ага. 

— Значит, все, что нам нужно будет сказать, что мы ели пиццу и смотрели кино… Пойдет?

— Да… Окей.

— Круто! — Баки улыбнулся и вытащил из кармана телефон. — Слушай, я напишу тебе чуть позже, ладно? Чтобы придумать, что мы ели и какой фильм смотрели, — он снова улыбнулся. — Это самая лучшая идея из всех. 

***

— Мы просто ели пиццу и смотрели «Поймай меня, если сможешь», — соврал Стив. На самом деле он приготовил себе пасту, поиграл в Halo почти шесть часов подряд, а затем проспал двенадцать часов. Он не мог вспомнить, когда делал все это в последний раз.

*** 

Баки: Как насчет фильма?

Стив: Какого фильма?

Баки: В смысле, похода в кино, придурок. На свидание.

Стив: Можно. Но я не знаю, что сейчас идет.

Баки: Черт. Окей, как насчет «Инсургента»? Начинается в восемь вечера.

Стив: Я думал, вся фишка в том, что мы можем проводить время вместе, даже не встречаясь?

Баки: Ты не должен. 

Стив: Встречу тебя на месте.

***

На самом деле Баки почти наслаждался фильмом — ему нравился тот факт, что он мог надеть старые джинсы, просто набросить сверху потрепанную кожаную куртку и завязать волосы, даже не заботясь о том, как он выглядит. А еще нравилось, что Стив сделал точно так же — на нем была поношенная толстовка и джинсы.

Фильм был приличным. Ничего особенного, потому что Баки даже не пытался удивить Стива, и он не ощущал потребности говорить, понравилось ему кино или нет.

— В смысле, все было в порядке, но я не знаю. Ничего не почувствовал, — сказал он, а Стив пожал плечами в ответ.

— Это не было ужасно. 

— Ага, значит наше совместное мнение — «так себе», если все, что ты можешь сказать «Это не было ужасно», Стиви, — рассмеялся Баки. В ответ Стив усмехнулся, и его лицо озарила короткая улыбка. Баки заметил, что у него была красивая улыбка. Жаль, что он не был во вкусе Стива. 

*** 

— Я видела тебя с Баки в кино прошлым вечером, — сказала Джейн, заглядывая перед перерывом на ланч к Тору. — Мы с девочками хотели подойти и поздороваться, но вы оба выглядели так уютно, что мы решили не портить момент, — она выглядела так счастливо, говоря это, что Стив кивнул.

— Эм, да, мы ходили посмотреть «Инсургент», — добавил он. — Нам не понравилось.

Смех Джейн был теплым.

— Вы так мило смотритесь вместе.

— Ага, — Стив согласно кивнул. Они и в самом деле неплохо провели время. И как было жаль, что Баки был не в его вкусе. 

*** 

— Не понимаю, почему мы должны это делать? — напоминал Стив, а Баки уже привычно волок его за собой сквозь эти поддельные отношения, так что он просто улыбался.

— У парочек есть совместные фотографии, на которых они занимаются милыми вещами.

— Ты не получишь ни одной моей откровенной фотографии, — сказал Стив, выпутываясь из-под руки Баки, прежде чем они оба рассмеялись. — Не понимаю, зачем нам нужно все это делать, — пожаловался Стив. — В смысле, это могло бы подождать до работы. Я ведь планировал проспать до полудня.

— Ага. Давай сделаем фотки нас на работе, где работают все наши знакомые, которые знают, что все фотки сделаны на работе, — ответил Баки, закатывая глаза и привлекая Стива ближе. — И отвали, все любят зоопарк, чувак.

— Там пахнет.

— Это ты пахнешь, тупица. 

— Да пошел ты, придурок! 

*** 

Баки: Что делаешь?

Стив: Играю в Halo. А ты?

Баки: Маюсь от скуки.

Баки: Черт, блин. Пицца?

Стив: Я не встану со своего дивана

Баки: Я приду к тебе, ленивая ты задница.

Стив: Никаких грибов.

Баки: Ты странный.

Баки: Я зайду после десяти.

*** 

Стив взобрался на один из маленьких стульев вдоль прилавка «Венского солдата» и стал ждать, когда Баки обслужит стайку девочек-подростков, больше заинтересованных Баки, чем меню. И Стив не был уверен наверняка — футболка с принтом тактического жилета была ничем по сравнению со старой темно-синей футболкой, сквозь которую почти можно было рассмотреть игру мускулов, когда Баки двигался — мягкий хлопок облипал тело так, что просто слюнки текли. Не было еще более ужасной вещи, которую Баки нужно было носить на работе. Камуфляжные штаны были чертовски безобразными и полностью скрывали задницу, которая выглядела словно выточенной из мрамора. Но не то чтобы Баки был во вкусе Стива. 

— Привет, чувак, — сказал Баки, когда девочки получили свою (омг, Сара, ты серьезно сказала ему «сосиска» целых пять раз!) еду. — Богом клянусь, нет ничего хуже, когда к тебе клеятся старшеклассницы, — пожаловался Баки и, взяв сосиску с булочкой из подставки, стал сооружать хот-дог, который любил Стив. — Они не понимают, что выглядят на тринадцать, а я взрослый мужик.

— Взрослый мужик, который работает в «Венском солдате», — напомнил Стив, протягивая руку за едой.

— Управляющий «Венским солдатом», ты, придурок, — огрызнулся в ответ Баки, отдавая ему ланч. — Понятия не имею, как ты можешь это есть. Каждый день вот уже два месяца подряд. Это же гадость.

— Ты недооцениваешь мою терпимость к бесплатной еде, — Стив улыбнулся с полным ртом хот-дога. — Ты зайдешь ко мне сегодня вечером? 

— Ага.

— Привет, Бак! — ответ Баки прервал другой голос. А Стив ощутил, как опустились его плечи, когда он обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на того, кто им помешал.

Тони Старк был сыном человека, владевшего торговым центром — наверняка у его должности было какое-то название. Он, кажется, работал в «Железе», но в основном слонялся по магазинчикам и всем мешал.

— Тони, — вздохнул Баки, прозвучав не слишком радостно, когда увидел этого парня. — Мы со Стивом обсуждали планы на сегодняшний вечер.

— Отменяй их, — взмахнул рукой Тони. — У меня будет вечеринка. Начинается в восемь, будь там или… Черт, просто будь там!

— Не хочу, — сказал Стив, когда Тони направился к Брюсу. По какой-то причине эти двое неплохо ладили — наверное, потому что Тони потратил целое состояние на «Лекарство от похмелья», которое продавалось в киоске. — Серьезно, не хочу.

— Как насчет того, чтобы мы явились туда в девять и ушли в десять, прихватив пару бутылок пива по пути ко мне домой, а затем просмотрели Нетфликсс всю ночь?

— Мне нужно будет наряжаться, — пожаловался Стив. — Ненавижу это.

Баки фыркнул, и Стив строго напомнил себе, что Баки вовсе не в его вкусе. 

***

К Стиву в узких джинсах Баки совершенно не был готов. Конечно же, он не был готов к Стиву, одетому в ярко-красные узкие джинсы и облегающую темно-синюю футболку. Господи Иисусе, он выглядел королем среди гребаных твинков, и Баки сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем подойти.

— Привет, чувак, — произнес он, мысленно благодаря бутылку пива в своей руке — он мог сделать глоток, чтобы как-то справиться с внезапно пересохшим горлом. — Я уж было решил, что ты передумал. 

Стив закатил глаза, и Баки вдруг задумался, всегда ли они были такими голубыми, прежде чем слегка одернуть себя. Стив не был в его вкусе. Стив был его ненастоящим бойфрендом. Фальшивкой.

— Ага, так чуть и не случилось, — ответил Стив, улыбаясь. Баки поймал себя на том, что улыбается ему в ответ, потому что у Стива была потрясающая улыбка. Она озаряла все его лицо, делая его еще более юным и дружелюбным, чем обычно. Но все же это не было во вкусе Баки.

Как бы то ни было, вечеринка продолжалась, и так случилось, что Стив был во вкусе большинства присутствующих там людей — большинство людей были более чем счастливы принести ему выпивку, пригласить потанцевать и при этом они полностью игнорировали Баки, стоящего рядом.

— К твоему бойфренду опять подкатывают, — сказала Наташа, работающая в Gap. По слухам она убила последних трех своих парней (когда ее об этом спрашивали, она ничего не отрицала), и была единственным человеком, кто еще не попытался пофлиртовать со Стивом. Еще, как Баки понял, потому что каждый второй говнюк в помещении уже попытал удачи. 

— Господи, — заныл Баки, хватая со стола первые попавшиеся бутылки с пивом и приглядывая за своим забывчивым бойфрендом. Ненастоящим бойфрендом. — Принес тебе пиво, Стиви, — сказал он, сунув бутылку тому в руки, и окинул мрачным взглядом нового подошедшего к нему. — Привет. 

— Ох, Брок. Это мой бойфренд Баки, — сказал Стив, принимая бутылку и обхватывая рукой Баки за талию. Стив не обнимался — в основном это Баки забрасывал руку на его худые плечи — но ему чертовки понравилось это ощущение. — Баки, Брок работает в «Tone & Tite» на втором этаже, — сказал Стив, прижимаясь еще ближе, и у Баки было два выхода — упасть или же обнять Стива в ответ.

— Да? — сказал он, оглядывая Брока с головы до ног. Тот был отлично сложен. Парни, работающие в подобных магазинах обычно такими и были — «легальные стероиды» плюс другие препараты. И еще у Брока в глазах был хищный блеск. 

— Ага, — ответил он, играя мускулами так сильно, что Баки подумал, не разорвется ли его футболка. — Как долго вы, парни, встречаетесь?

— Два месяца, — в унисон ответили они, отчего Стив рассмеялся и улыбнулся ему.

Вот дерьмо. 

***

Вот же дерьмо.

Стив смотрел на Баки, пузырясь от смеха, потому что они оба были такими стремными придурками, говорящими одновременно, будто в ситкоме или чем-то подобном. А Баки улыбался ему и…

Все, что хотел Стив тогда сделать — поцеловать его.

Что на самом деле было бы не круто. Потому что вся эта штука с фальшивыми бойфрендами была… Стив прикрыл глаза. А в чем вообще был смысл всей этой штуки с ненастоящими бойфрендами?

*** 

Остаться дома и смотреть Нетфликс — напомнил себе Баки. Вот из-за чего случилась вся эта куча дерьма. Он хотел оставаться дома и смотреть Нетфликс, а не ходить на бесконечное количество свиданий с людьми, с которыми не хотел бы встречаться. Стив был удобным и с похожей мотивацией, так как он тоже через все это прошел.

И было совсем не круто хотеть выебать его прямо на бильярдном столе Тони Старка. 

*** 

Когда Стив последний раз проводил ночь на диване за игрой в Halo? Он даже вспомнить не мог — два месяца ненастоящих свиданий на самом деле походили на два месяца отношений.

Когда ты задумываешься об этом…

Именно поэтому он и был в замешательстве. Баки не был в его вкусе. Слишком мускулистый. Слишком большой. Слишком… Иисусе… Слишком… 

*** 

Чертовски мелкий. И достаточно худой, чтобы Баки смог приподнять его за задницу и трахнуть, прижав к стене, если бы ему захотелось. Чего на самом деле ему не хотелось бы сделать. Ни разу. Совсем-совсем. Он был просто… пьяным. Наверное. Он ведь всего лишь выпил пару бутылок пива. 

***

— Окей, — сказал Брок, отступая. — Парни, вам наверное стоит снять номер, пока ваш трах друг друга глазами не превратился в настоящий, — сказал он. — Просто заметил.

Стив распахнул глаза.

— Эм, ага, — он почти мог почувствовать, как мускулы на спине Баки напряглись под его ладонью, когда тот чуть сместился. Господи, это оказалось еще горячее, чем должно было быть. Стив не должен был это замечать… Ведь Баки был не в его вкусе…

— Отличная идея, чувак, — Баки улыбнулся. — Стиви, как насчет того, чтобы убраться отсюда?

Стив кивнул. Ему нужно было вырваться из толпы и глотнуть свежего воздуха — он выпутался из объятий своего фальшивого бойфренда. А выбравшись наружу, напомнил себе, что это все было не по-настоящему. Подделкой. Неправдой.

То ощущение от руки Баки на плечах было всего лишь дружеским — в смысле, как один чувак помогает другому чуваку. Баки ведь не был его бойфрендом на самом деле.

Прохладный вечерний воздух приятно обдувал разгоряченную кожу. Стив был уверен, что его лицо горит — от внезапного и неожиданного осознания того, что Баки, может быть, вполне в его вкусе. И все это осознание написано у него на лице. Стив почувствовал себя так глупо. С него сталось бы влюбиться в парня, который с самого начала более чем ясно дал понять, что Стив не в его вкусе, и что вся эта штука со свиданиями была обманом. Со Стива бы сталось в самом конце самому клюнуть на эту удочку. 

*** 

Баки был гребаным идиотом. С него бы сталось все испортить, поведя себя странно и слишком по-собственнически по отношению к своему даже-ненастоящему-парню. Потому что ему не понравилось то, как люди клеились к Стиву. Баки был абсолютно уверен, что ему не понравилось так же то, как Брок выпендривался и позировал. И ему не понравилось это так неожиданно, что ему вдруг стало понятно почему.

Вот дерьмо. Он был таким глупым — это ведь Стив так прямо и сообщил ему, что Баки не в его вкусе. Это ведь Стив с самого начала был против всей этой фигни с «обманом», а Баки практически силой уговорил его ввязаться в это. 

И в каком идиотском свете теперь это его выставляло? Тот факт, что это ведь Баки теперь ревновал? И тот факт, что это он снова закончит с разбитым сердцем. Этого в плане не было. Черт, план должен был быть гениальным.

— Господи, я думал, футболка на нем просто разорвется, стоит ему еще раз напрячь бицепсы, — сказал Стив, когда они вышли из полного людей дома на задний двор. Их руки и плечи почти соприкасались. Обычно Баки закидывал руку на плечи Стива, но сейчас это казалось немного… странным. Во дворе стояло несколько человек, потому что Тони, наверное, пригласил к себе весь торговый центр, но снаружи гнетущее ощущение давило на него меньше. Голос Стива звучал немного напряженно, как если бы осознал, что Баки к нему по-идиотски приставал. Блядь. Баки не хотел, чтобы Стиву было неловко.

— Чувак, расскажи мне об этом, — он улыбнулся и, может быть, это было немного взволнованно. — Думаешь, у них есть целый список требований при приеме на работу? Типа, ты должен выглядеть, будто жмешь от груди вес грузовика, если хочешь здесь работать?

Стив рассмеялся. А Баки вдруг заметил, что ему нравилось быть тем, кто его смешит. Ему нравилось то, как этот смех делает его день ярче, словно он был втюрившимся по уши тинейджером. Черт подери, даже те старшеклассницы, которые капали на него слюной по ту сторону прилавка, вели себя более опытно, чем он сам.

— Ага. Держу пари, в подсобных помещениях у них этот вес и лежит, — сказал Стив. — И целая стена с кепками на разные случаи.

— Официальная кепка, — пошутил Баки. — Для корпоративных совещаний.

Стив снова засмеялся, при этом звуча так, будто хотел отсюда удрать.

— А от запаха Акса там наверное можно задохнуться. 

— Влажные мечты каждого тинейджера, — улыбнулся Баки. — Кепки и Акс, — затем его ткнули локтем под ребра, что сопровождалось более естественным смехом, и в какой-то момент Баки подумал, что все будет в порядке. — Хочешь отсюда свалить?

— Конечно, — согласился Стив. — Все равно такие вечеринки не для меня.

*** 

За два месяца их фальшивых свиданий Стив был у Баки дома уже несколько раз. Обычно он смотрел телевизор и ел пиццу, пока Баки перебирал белье для стирки или делал уборку. Они совсем не сидели в обнимку на диване или что-то такое — так что когда они зашли в дом, Баки направился на кухню, а Стив, недолго думая, схватил пульт и со вздохом облегчения уселся на диван. 

— «Псы-полицейские» или… — он пощелкал каналы наугад, — или какой-нибудь документальный фильм про войну?

Вместо ответа Баки фыркнул. Он вернулся в комнату, держа в руках две бутылки пива, а затем поставил одну перед Стивом.

— Ты же знаешь, что у меня есть Нетфликс, чувак. Мы не должны смотреть всякое дерьмо.

— Пожалуйста. Ты ведь любишь «Псов-полицейских».

— Все любят «Псов-полицейских», — хмыкнул Баки, а затем устроился на другом конце дивана. — Это ведь собаки. И полицейские. 

— Хмм, — согласился Стив, скидывая ботинки и устраиваясь удобнее. Диван у Баки был не таким удобным, как у него, но это вполне компенсировалось тем, что его телевизор был больше. Поскольку вся эта штука с сидением на диване у телевизора была такой знакомой, Стиву было проще игнорировать свою панику по поводу чувств к Баки. Он, наверное, просто перенервничал, думалось Стиву, когда он посмотрел на Баки, попивающего пиво. Как двигался его кадык после каждого глотка. Наверное, Стив был все еще взволнован после вечеринки. Он окинул взглядом Баки с головы до ног, оценил жесткий пресс под футболкой (Баки как-то сказал, что перед работой делает скручивания), а так же то, как его бедра выглядели в джинсах, и моргнул. Ну да, конечно же, всему был виной стресс от вечеринки. Стив, конечно же, не думал о том, как бы прибрать к рукам все это крепкое тело и почувствовать, как Баки прижимает его собой к дивану… И про вкус его губ тоже не думал… 

Стив посмотрел на Баки и понял, что тот тоже смотрит прямо на него. Быстро отвернувшись к экрану, Стив ощутил, как заливается краской, потому что Баки поймал его, когда он на него пялился. И это было не клево. 

***

Вот же дерьмо.

Стив и в самом деле на него пялился. Баки же, блин, не был слепым идиотом — он знал, когда кто-то просто пожирал его глазами, а Стив совершенно точно именно этим и занимался. И, судя по расползающемуся по всему его лицу румянцу, Стив хотел, чтобы он этого не заметил. 

— Эй, а знаешь что? — сказал Баки, отпивая пива. Он бы не возражал опьянеть еще немного, чтобы у него было оправдание на всякий случай, если что-то пойдет не так. Но нахрен это все — они оба могли избегать этого разговора целых два месяца, но Баки уже это не нравилось. 

— Хм? — отозвался Стив, не отводя глаз от экрана. Баки был уверен, что его внимание приковывала явно не реклама витаминов для восьмидесятилетних. 

— Я подумал, в смысле, вся эта штука с ненастоящими бойфрендами все же неплохо сработала, да? 

— Конечно, — сказал Стив, глядя в телевизор. Румянец охватил его уши, которые просто горели огнем. — Да. 

— Ты когда-нибудь задумывался о том, что мы, может, и не притворяемся вовсе? — спросил Баки, смотря на телевизор. — Я о том, что мы выбираемся куда-нибудь раз в неделю на ужин, или в кино, или куда-то еще, а каждый вечер ты у меня, или я у тебя… — Баки видел, как Стив вцепился в бутылку так, что его пальцы побелели от напряжения. — Уверен, мы разве что не обжимались на диване.

— Полагаю, так и есть. 

— Хочешь проверить, покажется ли это странным? 

*** 

И странным это вовсе не было.

***

— Парни, прошлой ночью вы так быстро свалили, — сказал Тони, когда Стив ел хот-дог, а Баки обслуживал очередную стайку девчонок. Под воротом футболки Баки был засос, и Стив знал, что девочки не могут его увидеть, но мысль о том, что даже и могли бы, заставляла его ухмыляться.

— Ага, прости за это, — сказал Стив с набитым ртом. 

— Звучит так, будто тебе совсем не жаль, — заметил Тони. — Будто тебе совсем наплевать.

— Хм? — сказал Стив, пытаясь удержать кусочки лука, сыплющиеся из булочки на его униформу. — Нет, ох, прости. Голова болит. 

— Ага, конечно, — фыркнул Тони. — Это ничего по сравнению с твоим парнем, который смотрит на тебя так, будто собирается высосать твою душу через… 

— Какого черта тебе нужно, Старк? — оборвал его Баки. Девочки никуда не ушли, а просто тихо сместились к другому краю прилавка, поглядывая за ним сквозь ресницы. Они захихикали, когда Баки выругался, и стали толкать друг дружку, пытаясь подслушивать. 

— Просто думал, куда ты со своим мальчиком пропал прошлой ночью, — Тони передернул плечами. — Как правило, люди не уходят рано с моих вечеринок. Это вопрос личной чести. 

— У нас были планы.

— Вот как? И эти планы включали в себя троганье друг друга за всякие места?

— Ага, — ответил Баки. — Именно.

— Я не хочу этого знать, чувак, — ответил Старк, выставив вперед ладони, пытаясь остановить Баки.

Стив вытер пальцы салфеткой и пожал плечами.

— Ты же сам спросил. 

— Да, но парни, вы не делали ничего такого — никаких засасываний друг друга на складах, никаких быстрых перепихов на парковке. Там есть камеры. И я просто думал, что вы по каким-то непонятным причинам прикидываетесь, что встречаетесь. 

— Ничего подобного, — ответил Стив. Может это прозвучало слишком резко, потому что Тони оценивающе на него посмотрел.

— Во-первых, вся штука с камерами, это стремно. Во-вторых, если я хочу уйти с вечеринки, чтобы трахнуть своего парня, я могу это сделать, — насмешливо сказал Баки.

— Ох, правда что ли? То есть, просто так получилось, что два самых больших тормоза из всего торгового центра, которые умудрялись испортить каждое свое свидание, на которое их отправляли, просто магическим образом нашли друг друга? Ты мне это пытаешься сказать? — Старк посмотрел на Стива и подмигнул ему. — Ты смог обвести вокруг пальца всех, но я знаю. Я — знаю. 

Баки хмыкнул.

— Это для тебя выглядит как ненастоящие отношения? — улыбнувшись, он задрал вверх свою футболку. Стив помнил, что оставлял там засос, но совершенно не помнил того, с какой силой вцеплялся в бедра Баки, раз там все еще были оттиски его пальцев. Девочки (да и Стив тоже, признается он себе позже) с другого конца прилавка изумленно заохали и приглушенно захихикали от вида пресса Баки. 

Тони окинул его мрачным взглядом и, опустив на нос солнечные очки, стал выглядеть как полный придурок. Затем он развернулся и ушел, даже не прощаясь — но Стив был уверен, что слышал, как уходя тот бормотал себе под нос «Я был уверен!».

— Этого можно было и не делать, — заметил Стив, отпивая немного содовой из стаканчика.

— Но тебе это понравилось.

— Но все равно не стоило, — Стив пожал плечами, даже не отрицая. — Теперь ты будешь известен как парень, который светил телом на весь фудкорт. 

— Я работаю в «Венском солдате», где ежемесячное фирменное блюдо размером в двенадцать дюймов с особенным соусом, — напомнил Баки, поиграв бровями. — Да они должны быть счастливы, что я светанул только прессом.

Девочки с другого конца стойки снова запричитали и стали хихикать. Все они покраснели, но все же не так сильно, как Стив.

— Ты придурок, — только и смог сказать он.

— Ага, конечно, — Баки улыбнулся и кивнул, когда девочки наконец-то ушли, оставив чаевые. Стив видел там несколько номеров телефонов, но вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что совсем не беспокоится об этом.

К тому же, у него ведь были совершенно идентичные засосы.


End file.
